


Witness Me.

by foddlethefiddler



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Song: The Horror and the Wild (The Amazing Devil), The Amazing Devil Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foddlethefiddler/pseuds/foddlethefiddler
Summary: The Mountain rewrite cos I refuse to leave it alone. Geralt and Jaskier sometimes speak in The Amazing Devil lyrics. Eventual reconciliation. Cryptid Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Mountain

Jaskier watched his boyfriend further down the hill almost unfeelingly. Geralt was shouting about something, shouting at him but all the bard could process was the gleam of silver along the bottom of Geralt’s eye. It was so striking against the gold of his irises. It belonged in a song. All of Geralt belonged in a song and in the wild and with his bard which is why Jaskier struggled to comprehend the words his long time life partner was saying.

“I can’t do this anymore. Everything that goes wrong in my life is because of you. Remember all the horrors that I promised you that I’d bring to your life? I was wrong. You brought the horrors all on your own, Bard. You're nothing but monster bait with a fancy outfit and a below average voice.”

It was the use of that word, so rarely used between them in the past decades, that finally broke Jaskier’s heart. He could feel his ribs crumbling and his chest caving in as he whispered his response.

“I promise that I’ll sing of all the times you passed your fingers through my hair and…” For the first time in his life, the Songbird of Posada’s voice gave out and all he could do was stare hopefully at his witcher before him, pleading with his entire being for a chance to remain with Geralt. If reminding him of the tenderness they shared was not enough to convince Geralt to let him stay, nothing would be. Nought but Jaskier’s entire heart would be enough to keep Geralt and he would gladly supply the witcher with it but even still Geralt looked away, back down the path they had trudged up side by side. 

“I can’t see you anymore Jaskier. Go back to Oxenfurt, go back to Posada. Fuck go back to Lettenhove for all I care but just… get away from me. I can’t anymore.” Geralt sounded defeated to the point that Jaskier could barely restrain himself from rushing to his side and comforting him. However, despite all of this and the shaking in his legs that threatened to land Jaskier in a heap on the floor, all he did was turn and wander off up the mountain, hoping to find somewhere quiet or, at the very least, somewhere where the winds might whip the sound of his sobs away from even the ears of the witcher who was no longer his.


	2. The In-between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its angst and its yearning. That's all it is. Also a wild Yenn appears.

Jaskier has barely slept in weeks. Travelling without his witcher is dangerous and playing for his keep in an inn just doesn’t feel right without Geralt brooding in a corner. Of course, it didn’t help that everytime Jask closed his eyes, his imagination took him straight back to that wretched mountain and that gods damned argument. So the bard did not sleep and the bard did not sing. He also did not walk properly due to exhaustion and was currently spitting dirt and praying that his bleeding knees wouldn’t stain his cleanest outfit. At least no one was around to see him collapse.

“Oh you poor little lark”

Fuck. Jaskier would know that voice anywhere. It, like its wielder, was a sword wrapped in satin, a dagger wrapped in silk. Of all the people who could have been around to watch him fall, it had to be Yennefer. He opens his mouth to tell her to go away, at least pretend his dignity is still intact but he knows she’ll never let him live this down and he doesn’t have the strength to start bickering.

“As entertaining as I would normally find this, my dear, I seem to have developed a sort of fondness for you and your ludicrous ballads. Come on, I have somewhere you could stay for a while, until you find somewhere better.” Without waiting for his response, Yenn grabbed his arm and hauled him through the awaiting portal.

***  
Geralt gasps down the air outside the tavern like the inside had been choking him. He leant against the wall and slid to the floor. Not a great look for a witcher but better than collapsing. This had been happening more and more often and he has come to suspect that it had less to do with where he was and more to do with what he had done. His guilt and shame over the words he had spat at Jaskier all those months ago had solidified into a solid weight in his chest, compressing his lungs and tugging at his heart. 

He was still hunched up in a bundle against the wall when he made up his mind. This had never happened to him when there were ocean coloured eyes next to him, there to drown his sorrows. Never when there were fingers calloused from years of playing the lute, ever ready to detangle his hair and rub knots from his shoulders. He hauled himself up off the ground and stumbled off into the nearest patch of forest. He might have to beg and grovel and apologise a million times. He would do anything, including tying Jaskier’s assbows for the rest of eternity but Geralt was going to get back his bard.


End file.
